Moonlight Fairytale
by Bittersweet x
Summary: Sappy little LJ story for your enjoyment! In the dark of the night, James kidnaps Lily, and the fairytale of their life begins. Whew, even the summary's sappy..


_Moonlight Fairytale_

"Lily, get up."

"Mmmmphhhh.."

"No, really, love. Get up."

"Go _away._"

"Up, Evans."

"Phhhhhooo.."

"You're late for rounds."

"AhggGAH?" Lily jolted up.

James laughed and ran his hand through Lily's hair. "Just teasing, love."  
>Lily rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "AghhGAH?" she asked again.<p>

"Nope, just me."

After an extremely amusing moment, Lily's eyes focused and she gasped as she came to her senses. When she saw James Potter leaning over her, in her Head Girl dormitory where _she was supposed to be the only current inhabitant,_ she did only what a sensible girl would do.

She slapped him clear cross the face.

"Hey!" protested James as Lily pulled her blankets tightly around her. "I _am _your boyfriend, y'know!"

"Well," said Lily angrily, "that does _not _give you the right to sneak into my bedroom while I'm _sleeping! _You _creeper!"_

"I'm NOT a creeper," insisted James. "I just..I wanted to surprise you, Lily. I have a surprise – outside, for you. So I rode my broomstick up the staircase, and I just..I woke you up." He rubbed his face sadly. "You didn't have to _hit _me." He laid puppy eyes on her.

Despite herself, Lily felt her anger ebbing away. A reluctant smile found her face. "You're an idiot, James Potter, you know that? All right, I'll come see this..surprise, but give me a bit. I have horrible breath and my hair's a mess_, _and if I have to end up yelling at you I want to look beautiful whilst doing it."

"You already look lovely, Lily," whispered James, pulling the blanket off of her. And because the fates had resigned themselves to happiness that day, and they had decided to play a lovely trick on Lily, she had chosen that very night to dress in a beautiful blue nightgown with stars shining across it, and to tie her red hair back from her ears so it wouldn't be too terribly tangled by morning.

Lily blushed scarlet. "All right," she whispered finally. "I'm coming."

She untangled herself from her sheets, took James's hand, picked up a cloak, and they stole away into the Common Room, then the beautiful warm night air, where the stars were out singing, and they ran across the grounds, laughing and whispering, James pulling her gently along.

–

_Oh my goodness what am I doing this is crazy why am I doing this_

She had never done anything so terrifying.

_Oh my goodness this is amazing I love James – God, I love him! I actually love him!_

She had never done anything so wonderful.

_I love him! I love him! I love him!_

The words rang through her ears, soared through her mind, danced through her heart. _I love him! I love him! I love him!_

She broke free from James and let out a victorious scream as she twirled unabashedly through the warm night. That wasn't nearly enough to express how she felt though.

"I love him!" she shouted to the vast, unending, beautiful night sky. "I love James Potter!"

The stars winked at her, proud of her.

She leaped up and twirled wildly, laughing and screaming at her utter joy, because she _loved _him and she was running, running, running through the Hogwarts grounds at three in the morning and it was _wonderful, _and God, God she LOVED him!

She fell backwards, conveniently enough into James's waiting arms. He turned her around so she was lying in his arms, smiled perfectly, and ran a hand through her fiery red hair.

"I love you too, Lily," he whispered, before silently laying her on the ground, turning around – _oh my goodness is he leaving oh my goodness why why why – _and..

transformed into a tall, beautiful golden-brown stag, with pure white antlers that extended towards the moon and the same teasing smile that was James Potter's.

She stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide. _Oh my goodness he's an Animagus oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness – he's crazy, this has to be illegal, we're too young to be Animagi, oh my goodness, oh my goodness –_

_ I love him so much._

He knelt at her feet and made quiet cooing noises.

"You want me to ride on your back?" she whispered.

He nodded emphatically.

Her breath caught in her throat as she climbed onto his back, thanking her lucky stars she'd thought to wear shorts beneath her nightgown. As soon as she was holding on, he began to..fly.

_ He wasn't really flying, of course, he couldn't be, _she thought hazily. It was only an illusion – an illusion, because of how fast she was going, and how light her heart felt, and how ridiculous and amazing and _wonderful _this whole excursion was.

He finally stopped, on the edge of a lake, and let her slide off, then promptly became human again. He grinned mischievously.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed before he could open his mouth. "Oh my goodness, James, that was the scariest, the most exhilarating, the _most amazing thing I've ever – _"

"Shh," whispered James, cupping his hand over her mouth. "Shh, Lily.

"Now you know the only thing about me that you didn't know," he murmured. "So I think this is appropriate for about now."

He laid a hand over her eyes and slowly rotated her. After a few moments, in which James was obviously whispering hastily to someone, he uncovered her eyes.

In front of her was a tiny boat.

"Never seen Hogwarts from the lake, have you?" he whispered as she stared, mouth open once more.

_It's a very good thing I took that breath mint,_ she found herself thinking dazedly as James helped her into the boat.

He picked up his wand and moved it swiftly across the water. Suddenly, they were moving, soaring across the lake, and this time Lily was _positive _they were flying, because the boat was an entire inch above the water, and that could _not _have been an illusion – except it might've been, because again, her heart was racing as they soared, and her mind had disappeared, and the only coherent thoughts she was making out were _oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness this is the most amazing thing ever –_

The boat reached a sudden halt, directly in the center of the lake.

James took Lily's face in his hands and gently directed it skyward.

Whatever coherent thoughts were left in her mind disappeared as she saw it.

A hundred thousand golden shooting stars were soaring across the sky, a million lightyears away, pouring across the sky as if a golden vat had been overturned, warm and real and bright and the world had somehow shifted, and suddenly, everything was different, in the most wonderful way imaginable.

When Lily dared to turn away, James was on one knee, holding out a ring with a star shaped diamond on it.

"Lily Margret Evans," Lily barely dared to believe he said, "will you marry me?"

Fireworks exploded somewhere a million miles away as James slid the ring on her finger and Lily threw her head back and screamed, at the very top of her voice, "YES!" And she wasn't sure why she yelling, except that _oh my God I can't believe this is real, oh my God this is amazing –_

And it was like a fog had lifted, and the sky was new, as the stars twinkled down upon them and everything was different, now that Lily and James were Lily and James.

* * *

><p>On land, Remus and Sirius slapped five as they let the last of their fireworks and stars escape into the sky.<p>

_The End_

**And that, folks, is your daily dose of sappiness for the day. :D Hope you enjoy, despite the cheeeeeeesiness, and review! If only to say "AAGH MY BRAIN IS MELTING OUT OF MY EARS THIS IS TOO CHEESY YOU SHOULD BE SUED." :P**_  
><em>


End file.
